


City of Arrows

by Sarrabr4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarrabr4/pseuds/Sarrabr4
Summary: What if the fate of the universe didn't hang in the balance? What if Olicity could have the perfect family?! William returns home and they navigate their first pregnancy together as a family as they try to keep Star city safe as the Green Arrow and Overwatch.





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver couldn't remember a time when he was truly that happy. He was a free man, Felicity was expecting their first child, William was back with them full time and he was working with the SCPD as an un-masked Green Arrow. William was in his room doing homework and Oliver had a clear view of him from the kitchen and Felicity was taking a nap on the couch, her body utterly exhausted. No matter how often she claimed she felt fine and that the morning sickness was so far held at bay, her body kept reminding her that she was growing another human. He couldn't help the smile that graced his features as he remembered the day she told him she was pregnant.

_Oliver's heart was breaking into pieces as Samantha's parents took William out the door and out of their lives. He knew that it had been for William's best interest but it still hurt him all the way to his core and he wasn't sure how he was going to survive. William had been the best surprise and he had taken up this place in his heart that would never be filled. He only hoped that one day they could be a family again and that he'd be able to watch him grow into a man._

_"Green Arrow entering Queen residence." Oliver still felt it odd to hear the greeting when he walked through the front door but he smiled when he found Felicity sitting on the counter with a pint of ice cream._

_"How'd it go?"_

_"Pretty good." He walked in further inside, standing directly in front of Felicity."_

_"Good."_

_"I'm feeling we're getting to a good place." He crossed his arms over his chest. "Mint Chip" He coked his head to the side._

_"Hmm, want some?"_

_"I'm good." He smiled at her._

_"Just needed a little comfort food after the night that we had."_

_"A night that could have ended differently." He conceded._

_"You want to know why I didn't kill Diaz." He nodded in response. "I wanted to. I was ready to." He slid down the counter and returned the container to the freezer. "But I realized that killing Diaz wasn't going to prove anything." Oliver listened, letting her get everything off his chest, hoping that it would lead to his own guilt going away. "The only reason I wanted Diaz dead was to protect our family, and, what our family needs is a fresh start. One in the light, just like your doing." She placed her hands gently on his shoulders. "I want our children to know that they are the most important thing to us and that we would do anything, anything for them."_

_"You said children." He cleared his throat._

_"I'm pregnant." Her eyes were misty and she smiled wistfully. Oliver's lips curved into a smile, his heart expanding tenfold at the news. He leaned down and pulled her close to his chest._

"Hey dad?" Oliver looked up to find William sitting in front of him at the breakfast bar, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Do you think that Felicity can help me with my Math homework? There's a part of it I don't understand."

"Maybe we can wait until after dinner?" He looked behind William to see Felicity still soundly asleep.

"She's been sleeping a lot in the evenings." He looked at Felicity too.

"Her body's changing, it's taking a lot out of her buddy."

"I always wanted to be a big brother." He looked back at his dad with a smile.

"You'll be a great big brother William." Oliver smiled back at him. "You excited?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't mind a little sister so I can have the kind of relationship you have with Aunt Thea."

"It wasn't always like that." Oliver chuckled. For years before the island, Thea had been a thorn in his side but he was happy that they were so close now in spite of everything that had happened to them. "But I'm not worried that whether it's a brother or a sister, you'll have a special bond."

"I'll never let anything bad happen to them." He said, Oliver seeing the resolve on his son's face.

"I'm glad you're back home son."

"I'm glad to be back." He hopped back off the stool and left for his room again. Oliver heard his tv and XBox turn on and he was flooded by another happy memory.

_"I really wish that William was back here with us." Felicity mumbled as she snuggled deeper into Oliver's side._

_"So do I but it's what's best for him right now." He tried to reason. "Our life isn't exactly ideal."_

_"Isn't that a little bit hypocrite?" She pushed herself away from him and he was expecting a fight just by the look in her eyes._

_"Don't you think I know that Felicity?" He sighed, not wanting to get angry, his emotions too raw right now, the last few months weighing on him. "I want him with us as much as you do Felicity but it's what William wants and it's what Samantha's parents are demanding." Their argument was cut short by Oliver's cell ringing on the coffee table. He was surprised to see William's face flash on his screen considering it had been radio silence since his departure. "Hey buddy." He looked at Felicity with hope in his eyes. "I'll come pick you up first thing in the morning." He closed his eyes, his heart racing in his chest. "I love you and I'll see you in the morning."_

_"What's going on?" Felicity didn't want to get her hopes up but the look on Oliver's face gave her exactly that._

_"William is coming home." He let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and Felicity was in his arms in seconds._

_"We can finally tell him about the baby." She whispered in his ear._

_The following morning had them on the road towards Samantha's parents house and he didn't know what was waiting for them there. Would they be mad at them because William had chose them or sad that they were possibly losing their only connection to Samantha they had left?_

_"Everything will be okay baby." Felicity could read his mind from the passenger seat._

_"Let's hope that you're right." They spent the rest of the car ride in comfortable silence, Felicity's fingers drawing circles over Oliver's hand in a soothing motion._

_As soon as Oliver raised his hand to the door and knocked, his nerves were back in full force. Felicity linked her fingers through his and gave him a warm smile. The door opened and Oliver was immediately attacked by William._

_"Dad." Oliver wrapped his arms naturally around William's frame._

_"Hey." He kept him in his arms a few seconds before holding him at arms length. "You look taller." It amazed him how much William was changing and it had been months since he had seen him._

_"He grows an inch every month it seems." Oliver looked at Samantha's parents and smiled._

_"He's going to have to stop doing that." Oliver walked inside, Felicity at his side and they spend a few hours with William and his grandparents before they were back on the road, the rest of William's things to be retrieved a few days later._

Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts by movement on the couch and he smiled at his wife as she stretched her limbs.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Great but you should have woken me up, I still have a lot of things to do on the security system."

"The security system isn't going anywhere. You up for some food?"

"I'm always up for your cooking. Is there mint chip in the freezer?" She asked expectantly.

"Fully stocked." He smiled at her. "William asked for some help with Math."

"Oh, I'm on it." She bounced off in the direction of William's room, Oliver laughing as he watched her in amazement. She was re-fuelled after her nap and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. She had been his biggest surprise when he had returned from the island and he didn't know where he would be now if it hadn't been for her strength and wisdom. He called them over when dinner was ready and they spent their meal catching up on William's school life and enjoying time together as a family. He watched as his wife and son talked about stuff he couldn't understand but just the look on their face was enough to warm his insides.

"Dad."

"Yeah."

"Why so far away?" Felicity ran her hand on his forearm. "Something bothering you?"

"No, everything is perfect." He reassured them. "What did I miss?"

"William won a spot in the science fair." Felicity said proudly.

"That is amazing. I'm so proud of you."

"Felicity helped, it's all thanks to her."

"Oh stop it, you did the brunt of the work, I just planted the idea."

"You guys do make quite the team." He stood and started clearing the table, motioning William to help. "We know where the brains of the family are." He nudged Willam in the shoulder. "You have more homework that needs to be done?"

"All done. Is it okay if I play a bit before bed?"

"Sure, lights out at nine thirty."

"Night Felicity, night dad."

"Night." She echoed as she watched him go.

"Why don't you go relax on the couch, I got the dishes."

"I'll be waiting with mint chip." She bounced behind and grabbed the container out of the freezer. It didn't take long for Oliver to come take his spot next to her, pulling her to his chest.

"Finally alone." He whispered to her ear.

"The city has been quiet lately." She observed.

"That's good because we can afford a night off. How are you feeling?"

"Great actually, that nap really helped." His hand slipped to her still flat belly. It was too early for her to be showing but he wanted her and their baby to be safe.

"Good." He ran his thumb against the material of her shirt. "I can't believe that William got into the fair, I'm just in awe of how good he is."

"Your son is amazing." She pushed herself from against his chest, pulling her leg to her and facing him.

"Our son is amazing." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are a huge part of the young man he is becoming and I’m just lucky enough to be by your side to be able to witness it.” He caught a stray tear on her cheek with this thumb and continued. “You have saved me more times than I can count and when I thought that I had no more right to hope that you'd come back to me, you have been given me the best gift I could ever ask for and we can finally move forward with the rest of our lives. I love you Felicity Queen." He cupped her cheeks and leaned in, capturing her lips with his own. She leaned into the kiss and let him pull her so she was now straddling his hips.

"I love you too Oliver Queen." She smiled as they parted. They spent the rest of their evening cuddled to the couch, thankful for a new, brighter future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've been MIA lately but a lot of things are happening in my personal life and writing had to take a back burner to the rest.

Oliver thrashed in bed, plagued by another nightmare. Only now, those nightmares didn’t involve the island or his mother dying but consisted of Felicty and their unborn child dying or William being in danger all because he is the Green Arrow. His body was riddled with sweat as the images danced behind his eyelids, his wife sleeping unaware next to him.

“NOOOOOOO” He cried out, bolting upright in bed.  
“Hey, baby, it’s okay, you’re safe.” His breathing was shallow and his chest was heaving but her small hand on his arm and her soothing voice were anchoring him back to the present. He waited patiently for his breathing to return to normal before he spoke.  
“I’m sorry for waking you up.” He finally looked down at her.  
“It’s okay.” She smiled soothingly at him.  
“Go back to sleep.” He leaned down and kissed her. “I’ll just go grab a glass of water and I’ll come right back.” He assured her.  
“Okay.” She watched him go, unsure if she believed him but when her head hit the pillow, she was out again.

Oliver padded towards the kitchen with his thoughts still plagued with the images of his dream. He pulled the fridge open and took a bottle of water out, taking a seat at the counter. He looked out of their window in hopes that the stars in the sky would appease him but only minutes later, he was back in deep thought, another important moment playing in his mind.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" Felicity stood in front of the full length mirror, her hands dancing over her still flat stomach.  
"What are we talking about?" He poked his head out of the bathroom where he was getting ready to go to work.  
"Do you think William will be happy about having a baby brother or sister?" She finally looked at him.  
"You're worrying over nothing honey. William is going to be more than happy." He walked back into their room and pulled her close to him.  
"I'm just scared that he's going to resent the baby because I'm not his mom and his mom is gone and we're building a life." She was rambling and Oliver pressed his lips to hers to stop her train of thought.  
"Fe-li-ci-ty." He said softly as they parted. "William will do no such thing because he loves you and he's going to love having a new sibling and as for the life we're building, he is finally back with us and we will build it with him in it." He kissed her, finally silencing her thoughts.  
"Can we tell him this morning? I don't want him to feel like we're lying to him." Secrets had been one of the reasons they had lost him in the first place.  
"During breakfast and then I can drop him off at school on my way into SCPD and you can take it easy and relax.”  
“You know I can’t do such a thing.” She turned to greet him as he got out of the bathroom, his tie hanging around his neck, the noose ready to be done.  
“Come on Felicity, you have been working non-stop on getting Smoak Tech off the ground and at night you help William with his homework before you make it to the bunker in order to be Overwatch. All of that stress isn’t good for the baby.” He insisted as her fingers diligently made his tie.  
“I promise that I will not overdo it today.” She smiled at him. “I was planning on finishing up some coding before I meet up with Thea for lunch.”  
“Do I want to know what you girls are going to be talking about?”  
“Nooo.” She giggled.  
“I guess have fun?” He leaned down to kiss her.  
“Dad?” William’s voice pierced through their closed bedroom door.  
“We’ll be right out.” He called back. “Everything will be okay.” He ran his hands over her arms. “How do blueberry pancakes sound to you?”  
“Only if you make them with your home made whipped cream.” She pulled on his tie so she could kiss him again.  
“Deal.” He smirked, enjoying another kiss before William called them out again. "Hey, what's the rush buddy?" Oliver started taking things out of the cupboards to make breakfast.  
"I have to get to school to finish writing a paper for AP bio."  
"And you didn't think of finishing that paper sooner?" Felicity had put pressure on him to finish it for a few days now and he had assured her that he was close to the finish line.  
"I worked really hard to get it done but Marc and Jess didn't give me their part until last night and I had to fit it in there so I couldn't finish my part."  
"I hated group assignments." Felicity said under her breath with a growl.  
"So that means that you can finish it while I make pancakes and I will drop you off at school when you are done."  
"Since when do we have pancakes on a school day?" Felicity and Oliver exchanged a glance and he couldn't contain his smile.  
"Because Felicity and I have some news to share with you."  
"I'm guessing it's good news if you're smiling like that." He pointed between his father and Felicity.  
"It's really good news actually." Felicity could barely contain her excitement now.  
"Felicity and I are going to have a baby." Oliver knew that Felicity was scared that William wouldn't take it well so Oliver thought it was best if the news came from him. Silence stretched for longer that Felicity thought her heart could handle but when the smile finally danced on his lips, she relaxed.  
"Rally? I'm going to be a big brother?"  
"Yeah." Felicity smiled at him and in a second, he was off of his stool and congratulating them.  
"Can I?" He asked before embracing Felicity. "I can't wait." He pulled away and resumed his spot in front of his dad. "Can I help you with the nursery? Can I buy some stuff for the baby?" The questions were coming in quick successions out of his mouth and Oliver looked at Felicity with a smile and winked at her.  
"You can help with whatever you want son."  
"Cool. This is the best news I had all week."

William woke with a pressing urge to eat but one step into the living room and he realized that it was still night outside. When he glanced at the clock, it said it was only two in the morning but after rubbing some sleep from his eyes, he noticed his dad by the window, looking out over the city.  
"Dad?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to spook his dad from the state he was clearly in. When he didn't get an answer, he repeated the word and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder but as he had anticipated, Oliver had rotated on himself, grabbing William's wrist firmly, squeezing tightly. "Dad." William winced but wasn't scared.  
"William?" Oliver snapped out of the bubble he was in, releasing his son's wrist. "Oh My god, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine dad, are you?" He was now worried just by looking in his dad's face.  
"Just a bad dream but I was just taking a few minutes before going back to bed and I was thinking about when we told you were going to be a big brother." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing up?"  
"I'm hungry I guess." He shrugged.  
"Come on, I'll make you a snack." The two smiled, knowing what snack was on the way. "Something on your mind buddy?" Oliver questioned, wondering if something else was on his mind besides food. He watched as William looked back towards his and Felicity's room before looking back at him.  
"Is it safe for Felicity to still be in the bunker at night? To be Overwatch?" He kept his voice low.  
"Just as long as she doesn't go out on the field she should be okay." He loved that his son was so attentive to Felicity since they told him about the pregnancy.  
"I know but she get's stressed when you go out there and that can't be good for the baby right?"  
"Tell you what buddy. How about Dig and I keep an eye on her out there and you and I can keep an eye on her when we're home?"  
"Yeah, I can do that." He smiled as Oliver placed a monte cristo in front of him.  
“Come on, eat up. Then it’s back to bed. I doubt Felicity would be happy that I had you up so late on a school night.” The Monte Cristo was half way up to William’s mouth when he stopped at the mention of Felicity. “Something wrong bud?” William put the food back down and looked up at Oliver with uncertain eyes. “It’s okay William. You know you can tell me anything.”  
“Do you think it would bother Felicity if I called her mom?” Oliver never thought something would pull at his heart strings more than that one sentence. It was never something they had brought up and Felicity wasn’t looking to replace Samantha as William’s mother and he knew that their relationship could never change regardless of what title Felicity held.  
“Maybe it’s something that you should bring up with her buddy.” He ruffled William’s hair.  
“Bring what up with me?” They watched as Felicity took a seat next to William. Neither one of them had noticed that she was awake. William looked at his dad and Oliver gave him a reassuring smile.  
“Is it okay if I call you mom?” His head was down now and the words came out as a mumble.  
“I didn’t hear that William.” She placed a hand on his shoulder and exchanged a glance with Oliver.  
“I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I called you mom?” Felicity’s eyes misted over as their eyes met.  
“William.” She choked up. “I don’t even know where to start.” She ran her fingers through his hair as Oliver looked on, the widest smile on his face. “When I first found out about you, I was so mad at your dad for keeping you a secret from me but when you walked into our lives, my heart opened up in a way that I never saw coming and I don’t want you think for a second that I’m trying to replace your mother but I would be honoured to have you call me mom and I’ll do everything in my power to earn that privilege every day.” Oliver didn’t think he could love his wife more than in this instance but seeing her with William was his whole world. “I love you William.” Felicity slipped off the stool and wrapped her arms around the teenager.  
“I love you too mom.” He whispered in her neck.  
“Come on, let’s get some food in you both and then it’s off to bed.” Oliver’s words pulled them apart.  
“Yes please, baby is hungry.” Felicity ran her hand against her barely there bump.  
“Then we better give baby what she wants.” He leaned over the counter and kissed her sweetly on the lips.  
“She huh?” Felicity winked at William, a grin on her own lips.  
“Call it a hunch.” Oliver shrugged as he made a second Monte Cristo for Felicity. He watched them enjoy them with a smile on his face as he leaned his forearms on the counter. They talked computers while they ate and Oliver was always amazed how alike they were even if they weren’t blood. Alright, enough tech talk you two, it’s time for bed.” He said as the minutes ticked by quickly while they were so engrossed in their conversation.  
“Thanks for the snack dad.” He hopped down his stool and placed his plate in the dishwasher. Night mom, night dad.” He hugged them both.  
“Night bud.” Oliver ruffled his hair.  
“Good night William.” Felicity echoed behind them. She walked around the counter and settled herself into Oliver’s side. “I didn’t see that one coming.” She mumbled in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
“I think it was bound to happen eventually.” He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
“Yeah but I didn’t think so soon.”  
“Life has a way of surprising us in the best ways.” He whispered in the crown of her head. ”Come on. Let’s get you and our baby girl back to bed.” He pushed himself off of the counter and gently pulled her with him.  
“Mia.” Felicity suddenly said. It had been swirling around in her head all day and she wanted to throw it in the atmosphere, see what Oliver thought of it.  
“Mia?” He smiled.  
“Yeah, short for Moira.” They walked back towards their room.  
“I love it.” He pulled away from her and they both slipped under the cover. “Do you hear that Mia?” He scooted lower, pressing his lips to Felicity’s belly. “We already picked out your name and I think it’s going to be perfect.” He looked up to see tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was running her fingers through his shaved hair, her nails scratching at his scalp gently.   
“And you will be the best dad.” Felicity whispered to him in the dimmed room.   
“And I’ll let you in on a little secret.” He smiled back at her. “Your mom is always right.” He winked at her and leaned back down, pressing a kiss to her belly.  
“And your dad is a pushover.” She pulled him back up so she could lay against his chest. “We are lucky.”  
“I’m the lucky one.” He pulled her closer into his side. “This is going to be amazing.”  
“Amazing.” She echoed, her eyes heavy as sleep overtook her.  
“I love you Felicity Smoak.” He kissed the top of her head before turning on his side and pulling her into his chest, falling asleep with the beating of Felicity’s heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take a few seconds to review before you go. Your thoughts are what feet me. - Sarra


End file.
